


You Pull Me Back

by saucyminx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jensen wants is a career, success. His new boss Jared? He has other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unlike most children, Jensen’s drive growing up had been simply to be _something_. His father was a business man, strong and wise, providing for his family and teaching Jensen several important things. Like, to be successful you had to make sacrifices - your family, friends, those you loved and cared the most for. Jensen watched his parents divorce the same year his father made partner, he spent countless nights sitting in his father’s empty condo, reading book after book, and forming opinions of the world.

Despite his father’s success - and the doors easily opened in the man’s law practice - Jensen chose a different career path. A childhood of solitude - his too busy father, his emotionally crushed mother - had him hiding behind books, numbers, things that would strengthen his brain and help him down his path. He studied hard in school, hiding behind his books and glasses, ignoring the taunts and teasing, hoping maybe he’d eventually blend in and disappear.

Jensen graduated high school a year earlier than everyone else, got a full ride scholarship to a highly accredited University, and tried not to think about how it hurt that his father was too busy to attend the ceremony. College was four years of more books, more learning, no friends, and Jensen’s only real care was to prepare himself for his future. He would get a good job, have a good life, and most importantly he’d _be_ someone.

Even if he was alone, it shouldn’t matter.

It only took a couple of weeks after he’d left University to find his first accounting job, working happily in secluded back offices, helping companies get off the ground or straighten out, sticking around long enough to make sure things were settled before heading out on his way. It was easier than making connections, because Jensen wasn’t so good with people. It was likely also why he only stuck to one night stands but, whatever.

This was the life that worked well for Jensen and after a few short years he’d made a real name for himself, helping company after company, even some wealthier business men, and even if he wasn’t always certain how to have a normal conversation, that was alright with him.

“Here.” Chad dropped two files on the desk and punched his fists to Jared’s arm. “God knows you’ll kill me if I hire the wrong one, so you pick.”

“What?” Jared squinted and dragged his gaze away from his laptop screen to look up at Chad. “You what now?”

Chad sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching out to snatch Jared’s coffee mug and sip from it. “You said you wanted someone to work the calculator for you or whatever. Those two guys seem to be best, you know, math brains.”

Frown etched on his brow, Jared looked up at Chad and gestured at the cup. " _My_ coffee. We do have other mugs. And more coffee."

A sigh escaped his lips as he slid the files closer. Flipping through them he checked out the set of qualifications and shrugged. "Call this one." Picking up the first one Jared held it out to Chad. “This... Jensen. Bring him in for an interview."

“Anyone ever tell you you’re kinda needy?” Chad set the mug down with enough force to splash coffee over the rim before snatching the file, turning to head out of the room. “Oh yeah, there’s someone on line two. Milton or Henry or something,” he called over his shoulder, disappearing out the office door a moment later.

"Why did I hire you?" Jared laughed and picked up the phone. It was only soothing the ruffled nerves of a client. He assured the man on the other end of the phone that the environmental assessment would be on time; that there were no surprises in it and it's likely that his development can go ahead in a few months. When the man made a satisfied grunt Jared hung up.

Sighing, he looked back at his laptop screen where he's trying to sort out which invoices have been sent in and which ones haven't even been filled out properly. The science of his job he gets; the financial side? Not so much. "Chad? See if he's available for an interview this afternoon!"

Jared was sure he heard some swearing and grinned. Hiring his friend as an administrative assistant might not have been the most efficient way to get his office running but it was certainly entertaining.

“Uh, hello.” Jensen looked around the room uncertainly, shuffling his briefcase from one hand to the other and reaching up to push the glasses up the bridge of his nose. When he’d received the call from some guy named _Chad_ , on behalf of Oracle Consulting, he’d felt the typical twist of emotions.

A new job was good, Jensen had been out of work for a few weeks and while not a financial issue, he was bored. But interviews, he hated them, and if his references weren’t so amazing he’d likely never get a job. Jensen didn’t do very well talking to people.

The blonde man behind the desk didn’t look up from the magazine he was flicking through, legs kicked up on the desk. Instead he reached out and slapped at his phone a few times, a distant beeping sounding in the room behind the closed door. “Nerd’s here,” he called out then released the button the phone, flipping a page in his magazine instead.

Jensen pursed his lips and looked down at the ground, reaching up to straighten out his tie. Whether he fit the name or not, seriously, people didn’t have to be so rude. He didn’t say anything though, just shifted in place and waited.

“Chad, _Jesus_...” Jared pushed up quickly from his chair and headed to the door to pull it the rest of the way open. “I’m sorry, Chad has the social skills of a-”

There were a few perks to working in consulting. One of them was that Jared met a lot of men. He liked men. And not just in the _euphemistic_ sense of the word. But _this_ man was gorgeous. If this _Jensen_ was actually an accounting genius as well Jared felt a little like he might melt.

Realizing he was still staring, Jared cleared his throat and extended his hand. "I'm sorry, long morning. I'm Jared Padalecki. Chief consultant here and _this_ is Chad. He's supposed to be my administrative assistant but...anyway... come in."

Jensen was completely fucking adorable. Freckle covered cheeks, shining green eyes, glasses. Yes, Jared had a bit of a kink when it came to eyewear. He tried to look anywhere but at Jensen as the man walked into his office.

Blinking up at the tall, sculpted, kind of breathtakingly gorgeous man, Jensen swallowed thickly and nodded. He followed but stopped beside Chad’s desk, glancing over at him. “It’s okay, I’d be a little bitter if I were a secretary too.”

Before the man could respond Jensen resumed following Jared, Mr. Padalecki. He hesitated just inside the office, expecting something maybe a little more spacious, or lavish. But then, he didn’t really know much about what Oracle Consulting did, and he didn’t really need to. “I’m Jensen, Ackles. I guess, well, you probably, uh, knew that.”

Smiling, Jared looked over at Jensen then closed the office door. "I _did_ know that. Was reviewing your resume before the interview, make sure I ask you the right questions and all that."

Jared's gaze followed the sharp line of Jensen's suit jacket down his body and he _made_ himself look away before he got busted checking the guy’s ass out. That wouldn't be the best way to start off a potential work relationship with the man. "So. Have a seat."

“Alright.” Jensen nodded and moved to the chair, glancing out of the corner of his eye as Jared moved around the desk littered with papers. He felt far too overdressed, considering the man was wearing jeans and a t-shirt but that was alright. It was best to send a better impression than his speaking habits ever could. “Do you really own this place?”

"I do, straight out of University. Had some money saved up from an inheritance and invested in this." Jared gestured around the office as he sat down. When he realized what a mess his desk was he tried half-heartedly to straighten it into some piles before shrugging and smiling lopsidedly at Jensen.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Jensen." Jared leaned back in his chair and smiled warmly. He knew interviews were tough. In fact, it was one of the reasons that he wanted to _start_ a company rather than work for someone else.

“I’ve been in this line of work for six years. My resume came with a lengthy list of my references I’m sure you saw.” Jensen gestured toward the man’s desk then dropped his hand, looking away. He wasn’t so sure how easy it was to find anything on that desk. “Uh, I’m, good, at my job. I am smart. I just, there’s, I might not be so good at, _this_ kind of thing. Do you understand?”

Jensen was, as usual, making a blubbering idiot of himself. His father used to tell him this was why he couldn’t be a lawyer; he’d always lacked the ability to work himself probably in front of others.

"Do I- yeah. I understand." Jared frowned and looked down at the resume, flipping through the pages without actually reading the information again. He knew the guy was qualified - it really came down to whether or not he could work there. Obviously, he could manage Chad. The secretary remark had been amusing and Jared was sure that Chad would be muttering about it later.

Sighing, Jared leaned on the paper. "So, Jensen. I'm good at my job. I know environmental sciences like the back of my hand. What I'm _not_ good at is the financial stuff. I can't keep track of what's been paid, can't seen to get a good grasp on a financial coding system - let alone the accounting. You think you can save me from myself?" He tried another smile, the kind that pushed the dimples out on his cheeks.

There was no denying his possibly future boss was attractive - you’d have to be blind to miss _that_ \- and Jensen felt the flush of heat on his cheeks as he dropped his gaze. “I once did Donald Trump’s books when his previous accountant bailed. I’m sure I can handle a company as small as yours.” Jensen looked up quickly, his eyes widening. “Not that- it’s- I’m sure your company is enough, I mean. I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”

Laughing softly, Jared looked down at the resume. "It's okay, I know what you mean. It is small. Just me and Chad and hopefully, you. Listen. How about - why don't you start tomorrow, Jensen? Let's agree to try it for a week and if we both think we can work together we can extend it. Make it permanent. What d'you think?"

“Permanent?” Jensen glanced down once more, pushing at his glasses, fidgeting with his tie. He hadn’t really considered the idea of working full time somewhere, with the same people. The likelihood of Jared wanting to keep him through the week would be slim anyway. “Alright. I. What time tomorrow would you prefer I come in?”

"Well, Chad works nine to five but I'm usually here at eight. So whatever you like really. Seven hours at some point during that time?" Jared really kind of sucked at being a boss. That could begin to explain why Chad got away with murder.

Jared’s eyes widened. “Oh! You want to see your office?” He stood quickly moving around behind the desk and resting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder to urge him up.

“I, yes. Office would be good.” Jensen nodded and stood as well, maybe in part to shake the heat of Jared’s brief touch on his shoulder. Jensen liked offices; he could hide in them and not say ridiculous things. “Perhaps you could move all your expense papers to my desk tonight? I can begin sorting through things tomorrow.”

Steps pausing for a moment, Jensen’s eyes slid over to Jared them dropped to his thin tapered waist. Even if he made a fool of himself and Jared was likely to want him gone in no time, at least the scenery would be nice until then.

"I could do that," Jared said. Pulling his door open he ignored the curious glance Chad gave him and simply headed across the entrance area to the door opposite Chad's desk. "Here."

He pushed the door open and held out his hand, showing Jensen into the smaller office. "It's a smaller room, but you have a great window. It actually opens. I hate air conditioning - don't think it's all that great for people and it's certainly not good for the environ- well, anyway." Blushing slightly, Jared moved into the office and stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "Desk, chair, you need anything else?"

“Were you wishing not to use computers? I can use books if you want it’s, harder, but...” Jensen shrugged and looked around the small room for a long moment before looking back at his new boss. It would certainly make the process slower but maybe he could work it in such a way that Jared wouldn’t be able to fire him after a week, because no one could continue his work.

"Oh, yeah - God." Jared tugged a hand free of his pockets and swept his hair back off his face. "I can go and pick you up a laptop. You want to come with me?" Yeah, way to go Jared. He knew there was no reason to have Jensen along with him and the startled look on Jensen's face kind of proved his point.

"That's crazy. You don't need to be there for that." Jared grinned and shook his head. "That's just me trying to get to spend some time with you." He shrugged. Honesty was generally the best policy.

“But why would...” Jensen hesitated a moment then tugged his glasses off, using the edge of his tie to clean the frames though he’d sworn to himself he’d stop doing that. Across the room Chad snorted and Jensen glanced that way before sliding the glasses back on and looking back up at his boss. “I’m sure you’ll be seeing plenty of me, enough to get tired of me, so. Well. I can see you in the morning.”

Jared shot a glare at Chad trough the doorway and then turned a smile back toward Jensen. "Okay. Great. I'm glad you're gonna take a chance on us. I'll have a computer and the paperwork for you first thing." Smiling warmly, Jared held out his hand again.

“Good.” Jensen nodded, certain there were plenty of other things he should say, maybe thank the man for the opportunity but words failed him. He shook Jared’s hand instead and stepped back. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave the man half a smile then turned, heading across the room.

Glancing toward Chad he half smirked and brushed a finger over his lip. “Drool,” he muttered. At least he could handle someone like Chad, snark was easy to combat.

The minute the door closed Chad wiped at his lip and stood, eyeing Jared. “Really? You hired him? He looks like he’s got a stick a mile wide up his pretty little ass.”

"Ah, but you admit that his ass is pretty." A satisfied smile crept onto Jared's cheeks. "You can't date him. It would be inappropriate - if that's what you're thinking."

Jared had absolutely _no_ idea if Chad was thinking that because Chad really never let anyone pin him down in terms of his sexuality.

“Fuck no, geeks are not my thing. And you? Gonna be all, toppy boss and bang him on your desk?” Chad’s brows rose and he snorted, slapping a hand on his desk. “Fuck that’s why you hired him huh? You want that ass.”

“No, Chad. Unlike you I do have the ability to separate my social life from work. Although, I’m reconsidering the decision I made to have my mentally challenged best friend as a _secretary_.” Jared’s grin widened when he used the title Jensen had. He wandered over to Chad’s desk and sat down on the front corner and winked. “So, sexy, you wanna go out and buy a computer with me?”

Chad scoffed and kicked at Jared, staring down at his magazine for a long moment. A few minutes passed in silence before the man snorted unpleasantly and pushed out of his chair, dropping his magazine on the desk. “Oh fine. Nothing to do here anyway. Let’s go get your new lover a pretty toy so you can impress him and get him on his knees or whatever your long term goal with the nerd is.”

“God. Remind me why I like you?” Jared headed into his office to retrieve his keys and jacket.

“Because you’re madly in love with me and I’m the only one who can tolerate your face in high doses.” Chad smirked and turned, nearly bouncing out of the office, leaving Jared to follow.

At five minutes after eight Jensen showed up for work. He had a pretty good hunch the amount of work he was going to have was going to be overwhelming for the first few days, until he could get a better grasp on things. The office door was open so he headed inside - not to surprised or disappointed by Chad’s lack of presence at the secretary desk. Instead he headed toward Jared’s office, pausing before knocking.

The man was talking in a cheerful tone, likely on the phone with a client or whatever, and Jensen didn’t want to interrupt. Instead he turned and headed across the office, testing his door and sighing in relief when it opened. He didn’t want to bother Jared, he hated doing that, so he’d just check in later.

As promised there was a laptop and a whole mess of papers waiting for him. Jensen sighed softly and rubbed at his temple before setting his briefcase down and crossing the room.

This was what Jensen knew though, organizing papers, figuring out equations, and he began sorting through documents easily. Losing himself in the work was second nature. He didn’t bother paying attention to time as he booted up his computer, quickly set things up, then continued his sorting project. He made notes of payments he saw frequently, jotted down words that he didn’t know, ignoring passing time in favor of proving his worth.

So when he finally rose from his chair he wasn’t too surprised that he’d at some point slipped off his suit coat and loosened his tie. Something about dressing professional, it helped him focus. His laptop said it was half past ten and Jensen flushed, unsure whether he should be worried that Jared hadn’t come to see if he was there or not.

Had he already decided Jensen wouldn’t be much of a loss if he didn’t show up?

Clearing his throat, Jensen gathered the set of papers he had questions on and headed for the door, tugging it open and swallowing a laugh when Chad jumped.

“Jesus _fuck_ nerd, when did you get here?”

Jensen rolled his eyes and forced himself across the office. He stopped at Jared’s door though, turning to glance over at the blonde who was still slightly panting. “Is he... busy?”

“How the fuck should I know? Go ask him yourself,” Chad muttered, waving a hand toward the door and sinking back into the chair.

Part of Jensen thought he’d spend some of the afternoon going over Chad’s pay. Jensen was fairly certain Jared was giving him too much - since he deserved nothing. Taking a deep breath he tapped on the door then pushed the knob, gently stepping into the room. “Hi, sorry, hope I’m not bothering you. I uh, had some questions?”

Jared tossed the contract he was staring at on the desk and sighed in relief. “Thank God. Come in, I need a break from reading this thing. I’m starting to go cross-eyed...” He was sure that he’s meant to say more but when he finally looked up Jensen was standing at the door looking like he’s just had a quick fuck in the next office.

The man’s tie was loose, his skin flushed, hair kind of all over the place. It wasn’t until Jensen fidgeted with his glasses that Jared realized he was staring. Closing his mouth he got up and gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

He got in his head that they should have coffee and managed to get in between Jensen and the chair. For a couple of moments they side-stepped, Jared laughed, then they both stepped forward and stepped _right_ into each other. Jared’s hand settled easily on Jensen’s waist and he smiled down at him. “Did I say good morning yet?”

“Uh, no,” Jensen said softly, blinking up at Jared then turned his gaze away. He could feel the heat of the man’s hand soaking through his clothing and was all too aware of how close their bodies were. His hand was curled loosely over Jared’s chest and he hadn’t realized he’d raised it. “But um, good morning, I- you- I should move.”

"I guess one of us should." The left side of Jared's smile lifted slightly and he looked down at Jensen's cheek. A scatter of tiny brown freckles spread along the man's well-defined cheek bone and Jared had to invest a lot of effort into not leaning down to kiss them. He licked his lips, fingers pressing tighter into Jensen's side. "Would you like, uh, a coffee?"

“I don’t drink coffee.” Jensen shrugged, deciding after a moment that the flat, dismissive note had to sound a little rude. He looked up quickly and cleared his throat. “I, it makes me all, twitchy. Like a jack rabbit or something. Do you have tea? I do like... tea.” Jensen could feel the heat crawling up his neck, which could be directly related to the way Jared’s large hand still resting over him.

 _God_ the things he could imagine doing with a guy like Jared, it was a little insane.

Jensen might be shy, or a _nerd_ as Chad seemed to feel the need to keep pointing out - but Jared thought the man oozed sexuality. Touching him was like warming his hands on an open fire and it was ridiculously hard to pull his hand back. "Tea," he echoed softly. "I ... yeah. Tea."

“Good, tea.” Jensen nodded and stared up at Jared. They just kind of stood there, Jensen was trying to figure out what was behind Jared’s eyes, what the man was thinking, and why he hadn’t moved away.

When he looked away he coughed quietly and half stepped to the side. “I um, honey? Do you, have honey? Not, not you hon- oh god never mind.” Jensen rubbed at his temple and took another step to the side, hiding the heat on his cheeks once more.

Jolted back to his sense, Jared laughed softly. He almost reached for Jensen again when he saw how embarrassed the man was. "Hey, Chad calls me far worse than that."

Walking ahead a couple of steps Jared leaned around the door frame. "Chad, run to the coffee shop and pick me up a mocha and get a tea for Jensen." He turned back to Jensen. "You take anything in it?"

“Just the honey thing,” Jensen muttered, looking away when he heard Chad grumble something that definitely involved the words _pretty boy_ and _fucking tea_. He listened to the front office door closing before looking back at Jared, lips twitching in half a smile. “Thanks, I uh, didn’t pick anything up before coming in this morning.”

"Oh you're welcome. If I can ever get Chad to do it, I want to get a coffee machine and kettle and stuff here. Maybe you could tell me some tea to pick." As he headed back around to take his seat Jared smiled. "So, you come to tell me how much I suck?"

“Suck?” Jensen pursed his lips, his mind all too clearly providing a mental image of Jared on his knees before him. That wasn’t the best way to look at his new boss. However friendly he might be, he wouldn’t ever be interested in a guy like Jensen. “Oh uh, you mean, the papers? Well, it’s not... good, really, it’s kind of a mess but I’ve seen worse and it doesn’t appear that you owe thousands of dollars to anyone, which is good.”

“Good.” Jared’s smile widened to a grin and he leaned forward to try and peer at the papers Jensen had brought in. “You need to show me stuff?”

“Well, there’s some terminology, I just wanted to get familiar with. Especially some of these that are for big purchases.” Jensen pushed the chair closer to Jared’s desk, reaching out to gestured toward the pages. “Not that I think, you’re doing anything, illegal or whatever, just... yeah. Did you file taxes correctly this year?”

Jared's smile faded. "I think so. I spent three hours staring at a tax program I bought for my laptop. I hit _submit_ at the end." Shrugging he craned his neck to the side to try and see what Jensen was pointing at. "Bring your chair around so we can both look at them." Wheeling his chair to the side Jared cleared a space for Jensen.

Wetting his lips, Jensen slowly nodded then stood, carrying his chair around to drop down beside Jared. The man smelt good, his cologne faint enough not to hide the soft musk from his skin, Jensen liked it more than he’d admit. “Get any money back? I didn’t see any records of the tax stuff. Could I look at your program?” It was much better to think about work.

"'Course." Jared slid his laptop closer and rolled his chair back a little closer to Jensen again. He was having trouble focusing on the screen because what he really wanted to do was stare at Jensen and the long dark lashes he'd seen out of the corner of his eye.

"God," he said softly. His eyes widened and he swallowed. "I mean, God...computers." Laughing nervously he lifted his hands from the keyboard and just gestured for Jensen to go ahead.

Jensen looked over at Jared for a long moment, silently lifting a hand to push at his glasses, and dragging his tongue slowly over his lips. “Not much for technology huh?” He had a feeling the question came out just a little too breathy, certainly more than he meant it to at least.

There was some sort of flush crawling over Jared’s cheeks and Jensen stared for a moment more before turning back to the computer. His boss was a radiating heat beside him and Jensen shifted forward on the chair, legs spreading slightly until his knee rest against Jared’s - completely unintentional yet he still didn’t pull away. “So just to be certain, it’s just you and Chad on staff, correct?”

“And you.” Jared bumped his shoulder against Jensen’s and dipped his head down. All he could think about was the way Jensen’s knee was touching his and how he needed to act perfectly casual or Jensen would notice something and move away.

“Well yes, but, that’s a recent addition. Oh, speaking of that though.” Jensen frowned for a moment then reached out to sort through the papers, drawing one up and swallowing down a burst of nerves before offering the paper to Jared. “This-this is, I, it’s my salary thing. I um, we didn’t discuss that much, but if you’re intention was to keep me on staff full time, this is what I would usually...”

Jensen trailed off awkwardly, blowing out a low breath. Usually he didn’t have to do this kind of thing but parts of him _had_ grown accustomed to his lifestyle and he wasn’t going to sacrifice that for one cute guy. “I’d be open for negotiation if, if needed, or something,” Jensen mumbled, clamping down on his lip to keep from talking more.

As he took the paper Jared scratched at his cheek. “I trust you. I mean, what’s better for you? Hourly or salary? Salary... with you and me and Chad here we could get a benefits program right?” Turning to face Jensen, Jared suddenly found himself remarkably close to the man again. He licked his lips and smiled. “Hi … again.”

“Hello,” Jensen said quietly, watching as Jared’s eyes moved from his own down to his lips and back up. He was thrown, more than a little really, because Jared just seemed so... intense or something. Happy, carefree maybe, certainly confident, and part of Jensen felt like maybe he was the butt of some joke he didn’t know. “Benefits,” he finally added, nodding and looking away. “I could um, look into some, packages? Or something?”

Nodding slowly, Jared looked back down at the paper. "That would be great. Would help us, me. Chad and I are not an us. Not that you asked. We could be, him and I - I mean. Not - I'm actually not an us with anyone. I mean-" Jared laughed and shrugged. "Anyway, yeah. Look into that."

“So uh, maybe coverage for just individuals, not, not family plans just yet?” It would certainly save the company some money. He looked up at the dimple bordered grin on Jared’s face and his mouth felt dry. “You’re... not married, no kids? And lord help anyone married to Chad.”

Laughter burst out of Jared's mouth and he sat back in his chair letting his arm rest along the back of Jensen's. It amused him that as mild mannered as Jensen seemed he had already developed a strategy for dealing with Chad. "God, there's no love lost between you two is there? And no, I'm not married. Haven't met the right guy yet."

When Jensen sat back slightly the heat of Jared’s arm soaked into him and his heart was already picking up speed. “I have plenty of experience with guys like Chad.” He needed a few more minutes to process the idea of what Jared was telling him because it put a whole new context behind Jared’s touches. And it maybe made Jensen a little more self conscious. “Okay, well, good, then we’ll get a smaller package to begin with.”

"What about you?" Seeing as Jensen didn't seem to be freaking out Jared left his arm along the back of the chair, satisfied smile on his face.

“No, I, I suppose I haven’t met the right guy yet either,” Jensen mumbled and pushed his glasses further up his nose, gaze fixed on Jared as he watched the man’s smile seemingly grow.

It was too tempting, the desire to lean forward and touch those smooth, full lips. He was heading that way before he’d even realized and his eyes were closing because Jared clearly had some physical attraction to him, he’d get over it but until then...

Then the door burst open and Jensen jumped back and skittered to the side. His hands fumbled over the desk, gaze purposefully fixed on the papers as Chad crossed the room.

“Since I have to get drinks for _both_ of you, I think I deserve a raise.” Chad set the carrier on the desk before them, his gaze shifting between both men slowly. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt you two whispering sweet gay nothings to each other?”

Jared immediately started to think of at least ten ways to dispose of Chad's body once he had been strangled. He was completely sure that Jensen was leaning in to _kiss_ him and then Chad had ruined everything. "You know, Chad. That's considered sexual harassment when you don't work for your _best friend_."

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Chad huffed a laugh and turned, heading back across the room. “Enjoy your nerd. I mean, your drink.”

Jensen watched the door slam shut before slowly turning to Jared, his eyes widening slightly. “So uh, he’s your best friend huh?”

“I’m reconsidering it right at the moment,” Jared mumbled.

A small laugh fell from Jensen and he nodded, reaching out for his tea. It was surprisingly sweet - almost exactly as he took it - and maybe just the slightest bit of annoyance he felt for Chad eased away. At least he could bring back a good tea. “Well, insanity makes the heart grow fonder, or whatever. So uh, where were we?”

Swallowing, Jared shrugged and turned his coffee cup around in his hand. "I thought maybe you were gonna kiss me, but that would just be ridiculous, right?"

“Oh.” Jensen hadn’t really meant _that_ \- he’d kind of been hoping Jared didn’t notice that. He looked up at Jared and sipped from his tea, free hand fluttering to his glasses out of nervous habit. “Ridiculous, huh?”

Jared frowned and looked down. Jensen was kind of keeping him on his toes; he wasn't entirely sure _what_ was going on between them. "Well, I mean, why would you do that - so quickly. Not that I would have minded. I mean. I wouldn't but it's not appropriate, right?"

Part of Jensen kind of wanted to laugh - partially out of nerves, and maybe because Jared was a little adorable. This was a strange situation for Jensen to suddenly find himself in, because he couldn’t quite grasp why someone as gorgeous, smart, stunning as Jared would _want_ him. But then, Jensen did grasp the physical urges, and with someone like Chad around all the time, Jensen figured Jared had to be a little tense.

Standing, Jensen set his tea down on the desk and slowly crossed the office, looking down through the window. “Jared,” he sighed softly and smoothed fingers down his tie. “You are technically my boss.”

“I know. I’m sorry - I just talk like that. I mean, I didn’t mean anything rude or bad and I’m not assuming anything.” Sighing, Jared stood up and walked around the desk. He actually felt a little bad. Things were off to a kind of shaky start for him and Jensen. “I’m sorry. You’re right. You’re an attractive man and that shouldn’t mean that I make a bunch of assumptions or hit on you.”

Stepping back slightly from the window, Jensen looked over at Jared, studying his slightly slumped shoulders. So gorgeous, stunning, super confident and Jared appeared to also be nice and sweet. Apparently he was the full package; Jensen had no idea why the man would be interested in him.

But if they were just going to have this one thing, this one time, then who was Jensen to turn a blind eye to it? In the end Jared would still need his help with the books, and after they got this physical thing out of their systems they’d be better off for it.

So in one swift motion he grasped Jared’s arm and spun him, pressing him hard up against the wall. There was a flicker of shock and surprise across Jared’s face before Jensen stepped forward, slanting his lips hard over his boss’s. They were as smooth and warm as Jensen had imagined they’d be and Jensen pressed forward, keeping Jared pinned against him.

There were a few things that Jared had thought might happen but suddenly being slammed into the wall by Jensen was _not_ one of them. His legs went all liquid and weak as Jensen's lips moved against his and Jared felt his heart thundering in his chest almost painfully.

Jensen's tongue pushed forward and Jared moaned, hands slapping out against the wall on either side of him and knocking a framed certificate flying. But the _heat_ of that kiss, the soft, plush lips crushed against his sent the craziest sensation of pleasure and desire tinged with the slightest feeling of doing something _wrong_.

Heat was coursing through Jensen’s body and Jared’s strong form against his was almost maddening. His hands slid over the soft cotton of Jared’s chest, muscles curving and shifting under his finger tips. He caught Jared’s lower lip under his teeth and pulled, slowly dragging out.

“Should we stop?” Jensen asked, voice surprisingly smooth and deep, not betraying any nerves he might have felt moments before. Of course, this was familiar ground for Jensen. If the man said no then Jensen knew exactly what to do, where to touch, because it was the one thing he felt confident about.

"Y-You said - work-" Jared sucked in a breath when he realized that he was panting. "Boss, I'm your boss." There was _no_ way that he wanted to stop but Chad was right outside, Jensen was his employee and they had only just met. His mind was spinning and he was aching with _want_. His hands slid down the wall slowly and he licked his lips as he dropped his gaze to Jensen’s mouth.

“Sounds like the facts are stacked against us then.” Jensen half shrugged and took a small step back, pushing his glasses up as he stared up at Jared. “I mean, I don’t just, go around doing something like that. Kissing people. And you certainly are good at it. So, if you wanted...” Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile and his tongue trailed across the taste of Jared lingering there.

"If I wanted? What if I wanted?" Jared's voice was thick and he had to almost force the words out. His shoulders sagged and he leaned heavily against the wall - wanting Jensen pressed back up against him.

Once more Jensen moved forward, laying his fingers on Jared’s chest and slowly sliding down. He watched the gentle glide then lifted his gaze, following the dip of Jared’s adam’s apple. “Then, I guess, you’d get what you want.” Jensen laughed softly and dipped forward, letting his lips run slowly parted along Jared’s jaw bone.

Jared was pretty sure that aliens had invaded Jensen's body and turned him into some super-sexy, confident pod person. Either way, he wasn't complaining. His hands were shaking as he lifted them to Jensen's hips, long fingers curving over the soft material of his slacks.

Everywhere that Jensen's lips touched felt a little scorched, a little numb and Jared moaned again. He let his head fall back against the wall with a dull thump and Jensen just took advantage of the room to mouth his way along it. "Jen-sen," Jared whispered.

“You know how hot you are, don’t you?” Jensen asked against Jared’s ear, his teeth scratching slowly along the fleshy lobe. He could seriously get addicted to the way Jared’s chest shook with his panted breath and it was kind of thrilling to know he had any sort of affect on a man like this.

Fingers dipping down once more, Jensen let them slip just under the man’s shirt, nearly burning over the heat of Jared’s skin. “God, I wanted you the moment I saw you.” The words were whispered but Jensen felt them burn through him as his hips rolled in a slow circle forward and his fingers fanned up to brush over Jared’s nipple.

"Oh _my_ God," Jared murmured. Without even thinking he widened his stance and finally managed to slide his hands up Jensen's sides. He'd never been quite as turned on before as he was in that instant. Hell, he'd never wanted anyone quite as much as he wanted Jensen.

He grabbed a handful of Jensen's shirt and pulled him closer. Turning into Jensen’s lips Jared brushed his tongue along the other man's full bottom lip. "I want you," he whispered. "Now."

For a moment Jensen caught Jared’s tongue, dragging it forward and sucking hard before he broke the kiss, dipping forward to bite just beneath Jared’s ear. “And just how do you think this is going to go Jared?” Sliding back for a moment he pushed at Jared’s shirt, forcing the man’s arms to lift until he could tug the cotton up and off, tossing it back across the room.

Once more he was forward, pressing into the heat of Jared’s chest, thumb rolling smooth, slow over Jared’s nipple. His lips pressed against the taller man’s ear and he breathed the words, low and deep. “Do you really think you have control of this?”

The wall was cool and rough against Jared back and it scraped when his knees gave out. _Just_ the sound of Jensen's voice at his ear sent shockwaves of lust rippling through him. "I -" Jared sucked in a breath. "I don't - no I don't have control."

And _just_ like that, he didn't. He'd never found it possible to just let go before and all it took was a simple question from Jensen, the warmth of his breath on Jared's neck and another press of his hips. His hands hovered over Jensen's arms.

"I wanna touch you," Jared whispered. Even as he spoke he turned into Jensen's kisses.

“You can touch me,” Jensen murmured with the hint of a smile then turned the rest of the way to capture Jared’s lips in a hard kiss once more. _God_ , he really could get addicted to Jared’s lips moving against his. He moaned into the kiss as his body rocked forward against Jared’s, seeking more heat and friction.

Relief flooded through Jared's body and he pushed back; struggling slightly for control of the kiss. He couldn't help it but _God_ it backfired in completely the right way because Jensen shoved him back against the wall again. Everything was _just_ the right side of painful and about as intense as anything he'd ever felt.

His fingers slid up Jensen's shirt and into the open V of the collar. _Flesh_ \- finally. Hot and sticky with sweat. Jared slipped his hand higher until he could comb his fingers into Jensen's hair and grip tightly. It felt a little like that was all that was holding him up.

At the touch of Jared’s fingers moving over him Jensen groaned and pressed harder forward, his hips moving with shameless rolls, the friction nearly maddening. It wasn’t like hadn’t been with attractive men before - he was human after all - but Jared was like fire on a different level and Jensen _wanted_.

Jerking back from the kiss he pulled at his glasses, tired of the occasional pressing passes. His breath was shaky and his lips felt swollen as he stared at Jared’s lust blow gaze. Then he was dipping hard forward, running his lips along Jared’s collar bone as his hand slipped down and palmed slowly over the hard bulge in the man’s jeans.

"Oh fuck," Jared hissed. Without another thought he pushed at Jensen's shirt and only realized after one of the buttons popped free and clicked off the wall that he needed to undo it. His hands were shaking and he was having trouble standing let alone managing something like a button. "Jensen," he almost whined.

A slow, almost lazy smile stretched across Jensen’s lips that he really couldn’t help because hearing Jared like that, almost begging, was driving him a little crazy. “Something you want?” he asked through a low murmur, pressing his hand down harder in a slow roll that stretched up the full length of his new lover. No matter what happened in the aftermath, _this_ was going to be worth it.

A weak laugh was all Jared had to offer as an answer. He narrowed his gaze and tugged and twisted the buttons until Jensen's shirt finally fell open. Biting down on his bottom lip, Jared moaned again when Jensen's fingers moved across the front of his jeans. "Jensen, I want you."

Jared's lashes fluttered down to his cheeks and he slid his fingers over the smooth flesh of Jensen's chest. Soft skin slipped under his palms and he could feel Jensen's muscles flex and Jared _had_ to open his eyes again. He had to see Jensen's face. It was like he was already addicted to touching the man, _feeling_ him.

Groaning low in his throat, Jensen hooked his finger in Jared’s belt loop and stepped back, dragging him back across the office. He’d never done the sex in the office thing so there was some surge of satisfaction in pushing papers off the far edge, watching them flutter to the floor.

Looking up he caught Jared’s flushed features and grinned. “Always wanted to do that,” he murmured then spun Jared, pressing his hips into the desk and dipping forward. Tongue sliding out, he trailed a line down the man’s spine, gathering in the musky sweat, clean skin, tastes he catalogued as Jared’s alone. “Know what I’m going to do?”

"God, yes I do." Jared's words all ran together as he tried to breathe in and out at the same time. There wasn't enough air and not nearly enough of Jensen's body against his. "I mean, I hope-" Jensen's tongue found the sensitive dip at the bottom of Jared's spine and he shivered, pushing his upper body up off of the desk.

A shudder of pleasure slid down Jensen’s body and his eyes closed, lips pressing just above Jared’s jeans. Then his fingers were moving along the rough denim, tugging Jared back from the desk far enough to slip around to the front and grasp the button. “I’m going to fuck you, right here, against your desk. You’ll never be able to work here again without thinking about it.”

Jensen smirked at the thought and dragged Jared’s zipper down, fingers slipping inside to palm over his lover’s briefs, rubbing the cotton against hard flesh. “You don’t happen to have any lube stashed in your desk drawers do you?”

Jensen's words were like a fist squeezing Jared's heart. It flutter-thumped and then raced in his chest as his hips thrust forward for more contact. He didn't even know, let alone care that he was moaning softly, his nails dragging across the surface of his desk.

Shaking his head slowly, Jared scowled. "You think I jerk off at work? _Fuck_." His mouth fell open as Jensen's fingers curled _hard_ around his cock. Even through the thin barrier of cotton he could feel the heat of Jensen's hands. When he could breathe again Jared's hand slammed against the desk and slid back jerkily toward the top drawer. "D-Drawer," he muttered.

The _want_ inside his chest far outweighed the embarrassment of having lube in his drawer.

Snorting in soft laughter, Jensen shook his head and bent over to the side, stretching out to tug the drawer open and pull out the bottle of lube there. “Jared, no use denying how kinky you are, I can only imagine the places you get yourself off.” It was certainly handy too, having the lube there, not that Jensen would have stopped either way.

Dropping the bottle of the desk, Jensen resumed sliding his hands inside Jared’s pants, this time tucking under the briefs so he could slide over smooth skin. Jared was full and thick in his palm, a heavy weight that slid across his fingers. He dipped down once more to work his lips along Jared’s back, pushing at denim and cotton to get his lover’s jeans down further.

"I don't - I - Jensen, please..." All Jared could think of was the way Jensen's fingers were lowering his jeans. It was almost like the man was touching him as little as possible. _Just_ to drive him even more crazy. Shifting his hips slightly, Jared let out a shaky sigh and lay back down on the desk.

The wood was warm against his chest and then his jeans were down far enough that he could feel cool air on his ass. Wriggling higher on the desk, Jared felt like a teenager rutting up against his first boyfriend in a dark alley. Every part of him was alive, tingling, burning.

Jensen uncurled his fingers and slid back slightly, letting his fingers graze over Jared’s hip, across his ass, digging slowly into the rounded muscle. Unsurprisingly, Jared had a _great_ ass. Jensen felt the swell and surge of desire so strong for Jared it was nearly painful.

At once he shoved Jared’s jeans down further, to his ankles, and snagged the bottle of lube once more. He couldn’t wait any longer, no more teasing between them, not _now_ when he knew Jared was going to allow this, enjoy it. His flicked the cap easily, slicking his fingers as one hand pulled mounds of flesh apart, the tip of his index finger sliding slowly into place, rubbing slow circles over puckered skin.

Arching his back Jared let out a loud moan then bit down on his bottom lip when he suddenly remembered where they were. His fingers curled over the edge of the desk and he pushed back until the tip of Jensen's finger slipped inside him. His thoughts were muddy, his head heavy with lust and he just let it fall forward.

He couldn't help rocking his hips forward, pressing his cock against the front of the desk.

Watching the way Jared reacted to the first slide of his finger, Jensen didn’t hesitate. His finger slid the rest of the way forward, crooking when Jared simply moaned. “God, you love this don’t you?” Jensen asked, his voice deep and thick with arousal. As if to prove his point he pressed the tip of his second finger forward, watching the slow break of Jared’s body.

Jared did _love_ it. His entire body was thrumming, vibrating - his limbs shaking like he'd been running a marathon. Turning so he could rest his cheek on the desk, he swiped clumsily at his hair to try and push it out of his eyes. "Yes, okay, fine. I want this. You."

His voice was breathy, a little too thin and Jared wasn't even aware enough to be embarrassed about the soft keeping sound that following his statement. All he knew was that Jensen's fingers were sliding into him, the burn was intoxicating and _Jesus_ he wanted to be fucked. "I've never..." Jensen's fingers shifted and Jared whimpered softly, hips snapping forward and sending a rush of pleasure through his entire body.

Jensen’s fingers paused and he stared down at Jared’s back, free hand slowly running up along his spine. “Never, huh? Guess I figured you were a top in most circumstances. Which is a shame, because you’re really quite breathtaking spread out beneath me like this.” For never having been fucked, Jared was nearly begging for it, and Jensen _really_ liked that.

After his fingers resumed moving he stretched and pushed, adding a third minutes later. He moved slower with the addition, wanting Jared to continue to enjoy every moment of it.

Jared's body followed the press of Jensen's hand, spine curving up into the touch as his skin pebbled with excitement. "Please," he whispered.

Lifting his ass, Jared pushed back. Spreading his legs wider he kicked out of the leg of his jeans then reached back and snatched at Jensen's hip. He just wanted him closer, wanted to _feel_ the man's flesh. His fingers felt cloth and Jared realized he was lying naked on his desk and Jensen was still mostly clothed. For some reason, that made his cock twitch and ache even more.

“God,” Jensen moaned softly and pulled his hand back from Jared’s back, fingers only slightly shaking as he pulled the clasp free on the front of his dress pants. It was definitely going to be addicting, the way Jared so eagerly wanted him.

Tugging his zipper roughly down, Jensen spread his fingers within Jared, pressing hard forward to brush along his lover’s prostate. He had no idea how he was managing to work his own pants and briefs down as Jared’s muscles clenched around him and pushed back but he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait any longer.

Jared panted through his desire to come. It was _almost_ too much. The office tilted in front of him and he squeezed his eyes shut as wave after wave of sparking pleasure flew through his veins. "Jensen," he whispered.

Pushing up weakly onto his hands Jared arched his back and pressed back again: slid Jensen's fingers deep inside his ass then rocked forward to rub his aching shaft against the desk. "Gonna come," he groaned. "Please..."

“Fuck I could get used to you all needy,” Jensen muttered, shaking his head as he pulled his fingers free. He dragged his nearly aching cock free from soft cotton, shoving until his pants and briefs were around the middle of his thighs. The edges of his shirt were brushing over his hips and he considered shrugging out of the material but decided it was too hot, still being clothed while he took his naked boss over his desk.

Moaning just a little louder, Jensen slicked his fingers once more and stroked over his heated skin, stepping forward to rub the head along Jared’s crack, smoothing over heated skin. “Christ, Jared, m’gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be squirming for days and you’re gonna love every minute of it.”

Jared had pretty much run out of swear words that would work. Instead of saying anything else Jared pulled one knee up onto the desk and shifted back. He could imagine trying to sit later, thinking about _why_ his ass was aching, why his cock felt overly sensitive. "Fuck me," he whispered.

Shame flooded his already heated cheeks but it only lasted as long as his next sigh. He wasn’t used to asking for things, _needing_ things.

That was enough of a plea for Jensen to have him driving forward. In one swift movement his arm slid around Jared’s waist, his cock sliding between tight heat and drawing him in. He didn’t stop, finding it so much easier to take the man all at once so he didn’t lose his mind.

Jared was impossibly tight, the heat clutching around Jensen until he was half slumped over his lover, arm pressing along his waist, brushing over Jared’s swollen flesh. His mouth rested parted against Jared’s shoulder, fingers slowly sliding to stroke along Jared. “Gotta breathe,” he urged softly, a slight smile playing across his lips.

Turning into the sound of Jensen's voice, Jared sucked in a shuddering breath. The burn was intense but his body's resistance was fading quickly and Jensen's breath was hot and moist. Everything kind of blurred together, the buzz of heat, the pleasing sensation of Jensen's palm sliding over his cock - and Jared moaned again.

Pushing up onto his elbows he strained to reach Jensen's lips and almost pouted when he couldn't. "Driving me crazy," he said in between deep breaths of air.

“Good,” Jensen whispered and pulled his hips back, straightening up and snapping hard forward. His fingers tightened over Jared’s hipbones and held there as he didn’t pause, simply drew back and snapped hard in thrusts that sent their skin slapping together.

Moans curled through Jensen almost on repeat, sliding up his chest, and Jensen had to bite his lip to keep from being too loud. Jared’s muscles were tight around him, maddeningly so, and Jensen dug his nails into his lover’s skin.

"Fuck," Jared hissed. The first slam forward shoved him hard against the desk and knocked the breath out of him, the second started a full body shudder that left him weak and gasping for air again. It took a few moments for him to get coordinated enough to get his hands under him.

Pushing up and back he met Jensen's next thrust with a backward slide of his body. Jensen's moan made Jared's skin crawl with pleasure.

Jensen felt the rush of pleasure that came with knowing Jared wanted this, was practically begging and keening for it with each roll of his body back. If Jensen had any intention of taking things slow, building up to _more_ , his mind was melted with the next roll back of Jared’s body. There was no escaping the desire to just _take_ this man.

His hips snapped hard forward down into Jared, nails sliding up to scrap down his lover’s back. He watched through lust heavy eyes as Jared’s skin turned pink from the drag down and his heart lurched hard in his chest. He’d _never_ had someone like this before.

Jared felt every single god damned inch of flesh light up under Jensen's nails. His vision blurred as Jensen's cock slammed into his prostate again, his mouth opened and he wasn't even sure if he actually made any sound. Sliding his arm under his face he bit down _hard_ on his forearm.

His body jerked forward each time Jensen's cock slammed into him. There was still the slightest sting but it felt _so_ good, it felt like Jensen was owning him, claiming every single part of his body. The fact that the stinging scratches would be on his back later was perfect.

Another whimper passed Jared’s lips as Jensen slammed against him again, his own cock rubbed teasingly against the desk and he cried out softly.

Jensen lost track of time as he moved into Jared, _fucking_ him harder than he’d ever taken anyone before. It was kind of perfect, in a way Jensen couldn’t acknowledge, and he drew Jared back from the desk enough to grasp his cock and stroke with each firm thrust. “God, Jared,” he moaned low in his throat, head tipping back as pleasure curled through him.

He could already feel his peek rising, knew it was just a matter of time, and he didn’t really feel like holding back. Jensen’s body drove down into his lover’s in waves, constantly snapping against firm flesh. “Come for me,” he growled, dropping down to growl the words into Jared’s skin.

It was probably the command that did it; Jared was barely hanging on to his control. He jerked forward as Jensen slammed into him once more and yelled out. The way his orgasm ripped through him, he was sure that he was going to pass out or just collapse. Instead, he whimpered and gasped as wave after unrelenting wave of pleasure pulsed through his body. Each pulse of come made his muscles clench tight around Jensen and Jared's hand flailed back again until he could grip Jensen's hand.

Jensen’s fingers gripped Jared’s tightly as the muscles around him clenched with the swell of his lover’s release. Half a dozen jerky thrusts forward and he lost his control, snapping hard into Jared with the pulse of his release.

He slumped against Jared’s back for a long moment, panting heavily into his sweat damp skin. He’d never fucked anyone like this, it was almost too much for his mind to grasp and he pulled back slowly, barely managing to tug his pants up before he sank down onto the ground.

All that Jared could manage to do was breathe. He just lay there, panting softly until he could finally feel his arms again and push off the desk. Stumbling back he sank down to his knees and then flopped down over Jensen's lap. Smiling weakly he turned enough to look up at his lover. “Was good,” he murmured.

A small smile twitched at Jensen’s lips and he nodded, hesitating a moment before reaching out to tuck hair behind his ear. “I uh...” He was sure this was going to be over at any minute, Jared would snap into it and that would be that. Jensen wasn’t ready to admit how much he didn’t want that to happen.

“Hey guys? Are you- why does it smell- oh fuck. _God damnit_.” Chad slammed the office door shut almost as quick as he had opened it, causing the walls to shake.

Groaning, Jared leaned forward to press his face against Jensen's stomach. He mouthed his way up the man's midline, pulling himself up until his lips were _almost_ touching Jensen's.

"Thank you," he said. Jensen's eyes were still dark, his skin flushed and Jared leaned in to press a gentle kiss to the man's lips.

Being thanked was kind of odd but since Jensen said weird things - quite frequently - he let it pass and slowly kissed Jared back, as if he could savor each of the little moments. Like it was the last time they’d kiss, which is most likely was.

“We should, um, do the work thing, again, for real this time.” Jensen laughed shakily and ran his hand back through Jared’s hair a final time.

Jared pulled back slightly, frowned, then smiled again. "Did I... did I do something wrong?"

“What? No. No, I, just, I figured.” Jensen sighed and slid a hand back through his own slightly sweat damp hair, pushing slowly up to his feet and groaning. “Lots of work to catch up.”

Hurt crept through Jared slowly and he pushed it away. It was ridiculous to feel like that - because it wasn't like they'd been dating for a year or something. Dropping his gaze he sat up and moved away, retrieving his t-shirt and pulling it on quickly. "I better clean up," he said quietly.

“Yeah, I, okay.” Jensen nodded and shifted to do up the buttons on his shirt. He felt like he was making of a fool of himself, that seemed likely, and he turned, searching the ground for his glasses. “Jared?” He paused once he’d retrieved them, slipping them slowly on.

Stepping into his jeans, Jared pulled them up to his hips then hunted reached over to pick up a box of Kleenex off the floor. Even though it felt ridiculous to be at all concerned about Jensen watching him, he turned away and wiped at the come on his belly. “Yeah?”

Glancing over, Jensen watched Jared’s tense shoulders and sighed, shaking his head. “Never mind,” he whispered and stepped toward the floor, scooping up the papers he’d thrown so carelessly. “I just, I’ll start looking at insurance... yeah. Okay.”

Jensen headed for the door, head dipped down as shame crawled across his cheeks. He paused with his hand on the knob, half glancing back at Jared. “Sorry,” he mumbled and shook his head, tugging the door open and striding quickly out. He saw Chad’s mouth open but he simply shot him a glare. “Don’t even.” Jensen was more than relieved to disappear into his own office.

Sighing, Jared kneeled down and wiped at the bottom of his desk. He had no clue what Jensen was sorry for, whether it was the entire encounter or just the fact that he was leaving. Either way, it didn’t feel great. Throwing the soiled tissues into the trash Jared buttoned up his jeans and headed out to face the music. Chad was going to make him suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared managed to stay in his office for the rest of the afternoon. He managed to avoid Chad until the man came storming into his office and went on a tirade about how unprofessional _fucking_ at work was and how it was only going to cause problems.

Unfortunately, Jared had already figured _that_ part out. Jensen might only have been about twenty feet away but it felt like a million miles and at the same time he was pretty sure that he could _feel_ the tension.

He wasn’t at all surprised when Chad banged rudely on his door at five o’clock and told him he was leaving. With a final “fuck you” thrown over his shoulder he left, locking the front door behind him.

Jared knew Jensen was still in the office. His door had been closed since he’d gone back into his office. Flicking his pen against his coffee cup Jared stared through his open office door at the closed one across the front foyer. The whole situation was kind of crazy.

One morning of work and then the best sex he’d ever had and … yeah. Jared wasn’t entirely sure what had happened after that but he hadn’t enjoyed it very much. The bottom line, though, was that they had to work together or he needed to know if Jensen was leaving.

Pushing his chair back quickly before he could change his mind, Jared strode out his door and flung Jensen’s door open. Jensen looked about as startled as Jared was agitated and they just stared at each other for a moment before Jared took a step closer. Jensen leaned back.

“Listen,” Jared began. “I don’t know what happened this morning. I mean, I _know_ what happened. What I don’t know is what happened after the best sex I’ve ever had. ‘Cause I was really into that and you seemed so different and then it was like you didn’t even want to be there.” Jared sucked in a deep breath.

“If you don’t want to work here that’s fine, or if you just wanna put this behind us I’m okay with it - but I just want to understand if I did something wrong. Did I do something wrong?” When Jared realized quite how wide Jensen’s eyes had gotten he looked down and took a step back.

“Wow, um, okay.” Jensen couldn’t turn his gaze from Jared, shock and who knows what else rippling through him. He wasn’t even sure where to begin, how to explain things without making it worse. He was _very_ good at making things worse. “You, it wasn’t you. There was nothing that... god. You were great Jared, better then, honest. It’s not you.”

Trying a different approach, Jared softened his tone a little and frowned. “Can I sit?” He gestured to the chair behind him.

“Yeah, I um, I’ll...” Jensen half pushed out of his chair then dropped down, pushing up at his glasses. “I want to work here,” he said quietly, looking down at his fingers as he dropped them onto his lap. “I hope, I didn’t, fu- um, screw everything up.”

“No. Of course... you’re welcome to stay here.” Jared turned and grabbed the chair back, sliding it over nearer Jensen’s desk. Shaking his head, he smiled slightly. “It’s really me who should be apologizing. As much of an _asshole_ as Chad was to me about it this afternoon, he was right. It was completely inappropriate of me to get involved like that. Can you accept my apology?”

Something in Jensen sank slightly and he dipped his head in a slow nod. Even if by some strange, twist of events, Jared really had been interested in more, the man was clearly learning his priorities. And it wouldn’t take too long for him to figure out that Jensen was a freak. “You don’t have to apologize,” he said quietly, looking up at Jared then quickly away. “I- it... it really was good. The best I’ve ever, you know.”

"Yeah?" Jared's smile warmed slightly and he looked up from the hands that were twisting nervously in his lap.

Jensen scoffed slightly and scratched along his neck, forcing his gaze up a moment later to stare at Jared. “Yeah, Jared, really.” It wasn’t the hardest thing in the world to admit to at least. “So, I guess, I mean, with the inappropriate thing like you said, and god why would you be interested in someone like me for any kind of relations- anyway. We’re good. It’s all... good.”

Trailing off awkwardly, Jensen sincerely hoped his words sounded genuine. Even if it would take a couple of days to get over it, he _could_. Maybe he could even be Jared’s friend.

Holding up a hand Jared shook his head. “Wait a damn second. What exactly are we talking about here?” Jared seemed to be spending a lot of time completely confused since he’d met Jensen. “Why wouldn’t I be interested in you?”

Jared’s eyes widened slightly and he leaned his elbow on the corner of Jensen’s desk. “Okay, so we don’t know each other that well, but it seems like we might be a little compatible, yeah?”

“Oh yeah, I can fuck real good.” Jensen almost bit the words, his eyes snapping to Jared before drifting away with the shake of his head. “Look I, Jared, you’re, gorgeous. And clearly very confident. And very, very bright. You’re sweet and amazing and god, I could probably go on for a while. The point is, I’m- I’m stupidly shy, I don’t know how to _be_ around people, and sex is about all I’m good at when it comes to non-work related issues.”

Jensen inhaled shakily and tugging off his glasses and pinching at the bridge of his nose. “You don’t need to get to know me, just trust me, I’m not worth the time. Okay?”

Jared swallowed down the tension that was clenching tight in his throat. "That doesn't seem very fair." It wasn’t much of an argument but it was all he had.

“Fair?” Jensen turned enough to look at Jared again, lips pursing in confusion. “What’s not fair about- what are you- I’m confused.” Once more Jensen was looking away, shoulders still tense, simply _waiting_.

“You’ve decided for me.” Jared shifted on his chair, leaning a little closer. “What if... what if I like that you blush when you talk to me? What if I like that you take honey in your tea and I could taste it on your tongue when you kissed me? What if I like that you have the most organized desk I’ve ever seen and yet I can’t understand half the things you’re saying to me? What if I like all that?”

Jensen stared for probably too long, waiting for Jared to laugh and take it all back. But the man just kind of smiled and leaned toward him and Jensen’s breath hitched. “Chad calls me a nerd,” he muttered, which mattered in some way Jensen couldn’t think of just then.

“I call Chad a dick.” Jared shrugged, tilting his head slightly and meeting Jensen’s intense gaze.

Wetting his lips slowly, Jensen considered the request Jared wasn’t asking. He supposed, by now, he had to admit that Jared wasn’t in there just to play around. Jensen wasn’t quite sure how to handle that. “You don’t want to get to know me. I mean, you’ll regret it, when you do. I’m boring.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Jared leaned closer, stretching his legs out and resting his foot against Jensen’s. He hated the look of resignation on Jensen’s face, it was like - somehow - they’d met, had a relationship and split up all in Jensen’s mind already.

Frowning slightly Jensen shrugged and picked at the edge of his tie. “Blue. Why does it matter?”

Jared shrugged. “I didn’t know that, I would have guessed you for more of a _brown_ kinda guy. See? That’s not predictable or boring. Why are you like this? Why do you think that people don’t want to get to know you?”

Meeting Jared’s gaze, Jensen’s brows pulled together. “Brown? Do people really chose brown as a favorite color?” That wasn’t what he should be saying and judging from the look on Jared’s face, he knew Jensen was stalling. “Because that’s just, it’s how I am. How I’ve been my whole life. No one gave a damn about me back then, people don’t know, easier not to try because getting stepped on, fucking sucks.”

“I won’t do that... step on you. But I kind of think I deserve a chance to get to know you. Maybe I’m crazy. I don’t know. But how ‘bout it?” Jared studied Jensen’s expression, smile still lingering.

Tongue dragging slowly over his lips, Jensen considered Jared’s request. Would it really be that easy? He supposed of everyone, Jared would be the best to take the risk with. “So, what, you want to date me?” He asked with the hint of a smile, looking up and over at Jared from under his lashes.

Smile creeping a little wider on his cheeks, Jared leaned closer. “You could give me your phone number or something. I could call you. Keep it separate from here. I _need_ you to work here, Jensen. I _want_ to get to know you.”

“I have every intention of working here, you know, whether we’re in a relationship or not. That’s a promise.” Jensen couldn’t help smiling this time, like Jared’s grin had finally crept in and made a permanent home in his mind. “If you’d like to keep it separate, I can handle that. Or, whatever.” Jensen shrugged and reached out for a spare piece of paper, scribbling down his number and sliding it across the desk to Jared.

The paper rasped across the desk and Jared reached out quickly so he could cover Jensen’s hand with his before retrieving it. As far as Jared was concerned it was quite a victory. “I could phone you, make a date.”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Jensen whispered, not sure when he’d given in to the idea of dating Jared. Apparently there was no real denying what he really wanted. “Are you heading out, um, home? For the day?” Jensen looked toward the window and pursed his lips at the already setting sun. He’d lost track of time so easily.

Nodding, Jared folded the paper and put it in his pocket. “Why, you need a ride or something?” It was possible that he looked a little too excited at the idea.

“I uh, drove myself.” Jensen half smirked at Jared and slid back slightly, pushing up to his feet. He slid a few papers across the desk, sorting them for a moment before turning and taking a step to Jared. Dipping down, Jensen thread his fingers through Jared’s long thick hair, slanting down to crush his lips over his lover’s in a deep, hard kiss.

If Jared had the where-with-all to actually _think_ , he'd probably be realizing how amazing it was that his body just came alive the instant Jensen's lips touched his. Even with his ass still aching from their earlier tryst, Jared leaned forward into the kiss, more than willing to give Jensen whatever he might want.

The way Jared kissed him back was far too appealing, the slight give of his lips, the way he let Jensen simply _take_. Jensen could so easily see himself enjoying Jared, all of him, every moment they spent together and it wasn’t as terrifying as he thought it maybe should have been.

Slowly pulling back from the kiss Jensen dragged Jared’s lip out beneath his teeth, hand stroking softly through silky smooth hair. “I guess, I’ll talk to you soon then, yeah?” He moved his lips along Jared’s skin, enjoying the way it still felt so warm and smooth beneath his touch.

It was a few moments before Jared managed to get his eyes to open and he tilted his chin up, smiling up at Jensen. "I'll call you when I get home. Unless you'd like me to pretend I'm not _that_ interested. I could wait till tomorrow night. Longer than that - I probably can't manage."

Without even realizing he was doing it, Jared turned into the smooth touch of Jensen's fingers running through his hair.

“Mm, I think you could call tonight, I’d... I think I’d like that.” Jensen laughed softly, a little nervous as he stepped back. “I um, you, you’ll be patient with me, right? I might not always be so good. At this.” Jensen’s fingers fluttered out, tucking hair behind Jared’s ear.

“I’m very patient. _Very_. Ask Chad. Hey - _look_ at Chad. You’ve met him, I’m friends with him after five years of his attitude. If that doesn’t demonstrate patience …” Moving quickly, Jared caught Jensen’s wrist and turned it toward him so he could press his lips to the map of veins under pale skin.

Jensen’s breath hitched for a moment as he stared at Jared, watching his lips move over his skin. In one swift move he twisted his hand, snagging Jared’s forearm and drawing him up to his feet. It was easy then, to step forward, press into the heat of Jared’s body. His fingers curved along the back of Jared’s neck and he dragged him in, working their lips slowly together.

“You know, I’m just planning on eating alone, watching some TV. If you want to, come over, or whatever.” Jensen half smiled into the kiss, free hand sliding around Jared’s waist.

“Let’s go.” Jared stepped back quickly and pulled on Jensen’s hand. “I’ll leave my truck here.” He tried not to smile while pulling Jensen toward the door.

“Chad, I swear to fuckin’-”

“Shut up _nerd_ , God knows I own your ass!”

“What the hell is your obsession with my ass? Do you know how many times you mention it in an average day?”

“Oh fuck off. _Not_ in his office, damnit you two suck.”

“That’s kind of the point.”

Jensen didn’t really mean to slam Jared’s office door behind him but it at least had Chad letting out another long stream of curses and Jensen couldn’t help smirking. He kicked at the door and flicked the lock, only glancing toward his boss/boyfriend or whatever when the man cleared his throat. “In my defense, Chad’s annoying.”

“You know, _some_ of us are trying to work. What the _hell_ is going on?” Jared frowned as he huffed a soft laugh. He’d hoped that with time things might get a little better between Chad and Jensen. He wasn’t sure things had gotten any worse - but they were certainly … noisier.

“Chad did...” Jensen slowly crossed the office, pursing his lips as he tried to recall what Chad had done _this_ time. Months of this, it never ended. “Well, he did something and I imagine it was very annoying. So, working hard?” Jensen was going for an innocent smile as he set a stack of papers on Jared’s desk, it probably wasn’t that convincing though.

Laughter bubbled up past Jared’s lips. “You can’t remember why you were bickering, can you?” He pinned Jensen with his gaze, eyebrows lifting slightly.

“Oh who knows, it’s Chad, he’s always doing something. Besides, you hear how he talks to me? I swear he either wants to kick my ass or try and fuck me. I don’t approve of either.” Jensen sighed and moved around the desk, leaning back against it so his legs rested against Jared’s.

“Do you think he’s gay? Or just - you know - you have a particularly _great_ ass?” Jared still wasn’t entirely sure what side of the fence Chad was on but he came down firmly on the side of Jensen having a really nice ass.

Jensen’s lips twitched in a slight smile as he slid his legs slightly apart, moving forward to straddle Jared’s thighs. “You mean, you don’t know?” Jensen murmured softly, reaching out tuck hair behind Jared’s ear.

Jared's smile faded as he licked his lips. His hands slid up Jensen's legs, curving to fit perfectly over his lover's strong muscles. "Don't know, don't care. Unless... I mean. If he touches you-" Growling softly Jared pressed his cheek to Jensen's abs, rubbing against the soft cotton of his shirt.

“Mm, love you all jealous, when you get all growly and clingy.” Jensen laughed softly, sliding his hand back through Jared’s hair. “You know what really pisses him off? When we fool around in your office.” Smirking, Jensen dipped down, capturing Jared’s lips with his own. He kind of, _really_ liked this thing between Jared and himself.

"Thought that wasn't 'sposed to happen. You know, me being Boss and all." Jared might be the boss at work but he _definitely_ didn't mind handing over that authority to Jensen when it came to the sexual side of their relationship. Jensen didn’t seem to mind either.

Rolling his chair back very slowly Jared tugged Jensen's shirt loose of his belt so that his fingers could push under it. Jensen's muscles tightened as soon as Jared's palms pressed against the warm skin. His thumbs slid along the worn leather of Jensen’s belt and he pushed the end free.

“He says all these things like he’s trying to convince me,” Jensen muttered then laughed when Jared looked up. “Was thinking, I pretty much keep us financially afloat, so, I’m almost your business equal.” It was logic that worked for Jensen and his body swayed forward into the heat of Jared’s touch.

As his fingers moved through the man’s hair, his lover, Jensen had to swallow a moan. “We really should get away for a while. Just, you and me.”

Flipping Jensen's belt open Jared tilted his chin up and gazed up at Jensen's face. His fingers moved slowly, popping the button on his lover's pants free and then sliding the zipper down. With each click Jared felt his breath quicken slightly, his heart thump just a little louder. It never got old. "You can be my equal here, long as - you know - it stays a little less equal in this department."

To put some weight behind his statement he slid his hand into the open V of Jensen's pants and rubbed his hardening flesh through the cotton. "Oh," he said softly. "You're wearing the boxer briefs. Those are hot."

Jensen’s head fell forward as he groaned softly, arching up into Jared’s touch. “Not gonna tease me now Jay, are ya? Because that wouldn’t be very nice and I know how much you enjoy pleasing me.” Jensen let the pad of his thumb slide down Jared’s jaw, mapping along smooth skin. He was more than a little addicted to Jared, but that worked well for them.

"Do I _ever_ tease you?" Jared blinked innocently as he leaned forward and dragged his tongue in a slow circle around Jensen's belly button. When he pulled back slightly he blew along the damp flesh then grinned up at his lover.

“Fuck, yes, Jared. You tease me all the god damn time.” Jensen growled the words, his fingers curling in Jared’s hair and tilting his head back. “I’m gonna have to make you do what I want aren’t I? Just take it, like I know you so enjoy.”

Jared felt heat bloom on his cheeks and he circled his arms tight around Jensen's waist and trailed kisses over his abs. There was something remarkable about the way Jensen and he just _fit_. So different from each other in some ways and yet, everything had just kind of fallen into place over the months they'd been together.

Resting his cheek against the downy hair on Jensen's belly and sighed happily. "Wanna go to Vegas? Get one of those fancy rooms? Not leave it for an entire weekend?"

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Jensen’s smile softened and, despite how much he wanted Jared’s lips on him, he slowly sank down until he sat on Jared’s thighs. “We could go out one of the nights, you know, to go dancing or something.” Dipping forward he slid his lips over Jared’s jaw, biting at all the little places Jensen knew he liked best.

Closing his eyes again Jared let himself be spoiled by Jensen's lips. Soft and full, they slid over his skin behind the gentle pressure of his teeth. "Ohh, dancing," Jared murmured.

He could clearly imagine then dancing together, hips rocking together, swaying to a heavy thundering bass rhythm. "Dancing," he whispered. "S'like sex, y'know." Rocking his hips up slightly Jared slid his hands under Jensen's ass and squeezed hard.

A low moan worked through Jensen and he nodded, rolling his hips down along Jared’s in a teasing twist. “Yeah, a lot like sex.” Jensen’s breath was already coming far too hard and he pressed his lips to Jared’s ear. “Can just imagine your body, moving against mine. Bet you’d get me so turned on I’d end up doing something crazy, like fucking you in the bathroom or something.”

Jensen laughed softly at the thought, his hips jerking forward with a slightly stronger thrust. Jared’s body was firm heat against his, hips shifting up into his touch and Jensen moaned once more.

"Chad's gonna hear you," Jared said. He laughed softly and shoved at Jensen's shirt. "Then he'll bang on the door and say something rude and you'll be all worked up again and I'll have to suck you off just to calm you down." Just the tip of his tongue slid over Jensen’s Adam’s apple and he smiled when his lover's hips jerked forward.

“I’m sure you’d like that.” Jensen laughed softly, head tilting back to grant Jared more access. “You know,” Jensen murmured, hands sliding down Jared’s chest to dip under his shirt. “We could always go out for an early lunch. Just to, spare Chad and all.” Chances were they wouldn’t make it back to work if they left but hell, they both worked hard, they deserved an afternoon off.

Nodding slightly, Jared mouthed his way down the corded muscles in Jensen's neck and then sank his teeth into his lover's collar bone. Humming softly he licked at the indentations left by his teeth and then dropped his head back to look up at Jensen. "Come to my place, I want your cock in my mouth. I want to hear you moan _real_ loud."

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned and slowly slid off Jared’s lap, pushing up to his feet and grabbing Jared’s arm to tug him up. “Come on, let’s go, right now. I promise you can suck my cock as much as you’d like. And then, I’ll fuck you. We can test my stamina.”

Sometimes Jensen thought Jared got a kick out of the way he was, quiet and slightly stuttering shy at the best of times then... this. More than a little kinky and completely _gone_ for Jared. “Sound like a good plan for you lover?” He asked with a growing smirk.

Jared's knees buckled half way up to his full height and he caught himself on Jensen's shoulders. "Uh, yeah, sounds - it's good. I like that plan."

Rubbing shamelessly against Jensen's thigh, Jared moaned softly, nuzzling against the slight stubble on his lover's cheek.

Turning into the touch, Jensen caught Jared’s lips in a slow kiss before pulling back, threading his fingers through Jared’s and tugging him out the office door. “Take the rest of the day off Chad, we’ve got, plans.”

“God you two are gross,” Chad grumbled but when Jensen looked that way there was a slight smile on the man’s face. For some reason, that made everything a thousand times better than it already was.


End file.
